


A Letter From Your Sweetheart

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Continuation War, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Public Masturbation, References to Real People, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Finland is fighting the Continuation War and misses Sweden.Sweden misses Finland too, so he sends him a letter and a photo. [wink wink].
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Letter From Your Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to the 'Hetalia' franchise or any other media or person I may happen to mention.

_Late summer, 1941._

The night skies over the forests of Finland were calm. However, the world below them was anything but. It was chaos and had been for some time now.

A second global conflict in as many generations had pitted more nations against each other than ever before.

One of these nations was sitting in the fresh night air after a long day of operations. The nation was Finland, and his foe in this particular theatre was Russia and the rest of the Soviet Union. He was also being assisted by Germany who was currently trying to get to and take Moscow.

Finland and Russia had fought during the winter of 1939-40, and to the astonishment of the rest of the world’s countries, Finland had not crumbled, but instead embarrassed Russia – who had ‘only’ taken around 11% of the former’s territory, but 30% of his economy with it. Now Finland was determined to retake what he had lost.

After a meeting with the commanding officers he was currently with, Finland declared he wanted some alone time and set himself up away from HQ for dinner on a tree stump with his back to the humans.

Once he’d eaten, the nation pulled out some documents from his uniform’s inner breast pocket and began to read one of them.

“What have you got there?” a Sotamies [Private] who looked as young as Finland did physically asked as he stopped next to the stump Finland was sitting on.

Despite his normal cheerful demeanour, Finland was actually a bit pissed that his quiet evening was being disturbed. But this Sotamies didn’t know who he was and looked like he meant no harm, so he let it go.

“Oh nothing exciting. I’m just reading some letters from a few friends of mine.” He smiled.

He’d actually received them a few days ago but wanted to read them again in the ‘peace’ and quiet.

“So who wrote you that letter?” the Sotamies asked and pointed to the letter Finland had in his right hand which he was trying to reread.

“Someone I befriended in the winter before last. He used to be a hunter and we’d go on sniper patrols together. He got shot in the face but he’s making a recovery now.”

The Sotamies raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“He wasn’t _the_ sniper buy any chance was he?”

“No.” Finland quickly lied.

“Oh. So what about the letter in your _other_ hand?” the Sotamies inquired, nodding in the general direction of Finland’s left hand.

“Another friend. He’s currently doing stuff with the Germans. He’s telling me how it’s going and how his training with them in Vienna went.” Finland said as he looked at this second letter, giving the impression he was reading it.

“The _Germans_? So is he a-?”

“ _No_. He just wants to _take_ _back_ what Russia _took_ from us!” Finland frustratingly retorted and felt rather insulted at where he believed the Sotamies’ questions were heading.

Finland took a moment to calm down before he spotted that the now rather less inquisitive Sotamies was _himself_ holding a sealed envelope.

“Who wrote that to you?” Finland asked, thinking it only fair that he could.

“Oh, this _isn’t_ for me. It’s another one for you. Looks official.”

The Sotamies handed Finland the letter.

“Thank y-.” Finland shuddered when he immediately recognised the handwriting on the envelope, and had to quickly hide the seal on the reverse.

“Who is _that_ from?” the Sotamies teased playfully.

Finland gulped.

“I, er, well, it’s a, uh, um, lady friend of mine.” He blushed.

“ _Really_?” the Sotamies sounded genuinely surprised. ‘ _He must come from a small village to already have a girl._ ’ He thought to himself.

“Yeah. She’s a pen pal.” Finland said almost too hastily but got away with it yet he felt a little more explaining was needed, just to be sure. “She’s American, from New York City. We started corresponding just before Christmas ’39.”

“I’m actually jealous.” The Sotamies grinned. ‘ _Good. At least he’s not screwing yet. He looks like he’s never even_ touched _a woman before._ ’ “What’s her name?”

“Susan.” Finland said without thinking. “Her name is Susan.”

“Well I’ll leave you and _Susan_ alone. Let me know if she’s sent you any naughty photographs.”

With that the Sotamies returned from whence he came, Finland watching him the whole time until he was sure he wasn’t going to come running back.

When he was sure he’d be left alone, Finland bit his lip, slid off the tree stump, and ran his finger over the red wax seal holding the envelope closed.

The seal had been closed with a stamp that had three crowns on it.

“Ruotsi. [Sweden].” Finland whispered to himself.

He split the seal and opened the envelope with the same anticipation he would experience when he was undressing Sweden before they made love, something they had not been able to do for a long time.

Finland removed the letter and almost cried when his eyes fell upon Sweden’s handwriting.

[ _My dearest wife,_ ]

It was in Sweden’s hand! Not in the font of the professional and military channels they’d been forced to use recently, but Sweden had _written_ this personal letter himself. It wasn’t one nation to another. It was one lover to the other.

And Sweden had been well aware of this, because the letter went straight to the point.

[ _I cannot wait for you to return to me so I can rip your uniform off, throw you on our bed and fuck you until you can’t cum or sit down anymore._ ]

Finland gasped at the unashamed nature of the letter. Yet he wasn’t disgusted or put off. In fact he began rubbing his stiffening manhood through his trousers.

[ _I would take so much time touching every single part of your body until all that was left for me to touch would be your leaking dick. I would rub all of your pre-cum over your shaft and make you moan your angelic moans as I gently pumped you to the edge of pleasure._ ]

Now at full mast, Finland clumsily undid his belt and pulled his trousers and underwear down. Sweden didn’t need to be touching him right now for his dick to be leaking.

[ _I’d then take all of you into my hot and hungry mouth. I’d let my tongue dance over the engorged head of your shaft. I know that makes you scream and grab my head. Go ahead. Be as loud and grip me as hard as you want._ ]

A now completely flushed and horny Finland looked all around him one final time to confirm his aloneness. He rolled onto his left side and continued to read Sweden’s self-insert erotica whilst starting to jerk himself with his right hand.

[ _When you cum hard (as you always do) I would drink all of your delicious seed. I yearn to taste your seed again, so please make sure you’re ready to give me lots when we do this for real._ ]

Finland shook his head as he sped up.

‘ _You’re making me spill this load though._ ’ Finland thought to himself.

[ _You’d squirm and quiver as I prepare your rear for my dick, which can’t wait to be back where it belongs: buried deep inside of you, your legs on my shoulders so I can get as deep within you as possible, hitting your spot with every, single, thrust._ ]

Already close to his climax, Finland bit his uniform’s collar to mute himself as best he could.

[ _Please find in the envelope a nude photograph of me for your pleasure._ ]

Slowing down his self-pumping, Finland scrambled to find the promised photo of his beloved in said envelope, and indeed it was there. It was of a fully nude Sweden, his hands on his hips and left leg up on a chair, perfectly showing off his lengthy and erect manhood.

Wincing and with a muffled high-pitched shriek, Finland came the hardest he’d cum since he and Sweden fucked after Finland had beaten Russia in the 1912 Olympic Football tournament. His sticky man jam shot everywhere but fortunately didn’t stain the letter or the picture.

Shocked by how much he came, Finland rested his head on a root of the tree stump and took several deep breaths. His right hand was unwilling to let go of his steadily softening manhood.

Sadly, Finland knew he couldn’t stay like this forever.

With a groan he wiped his cum-stained hand on his butt cheeks and pulled his lower garments back into place.

Finland looked down to his right and noticed his other letters were (very fortunately) still there. The easternmost Scandinavian nation mentally scolded himself for allowing them to be potentially lost, and quickly put them back into their respective envelopes, along with Sweden’s letter to him.

All the remained was the nude he’d been sent.

Not knowing what else he could do with it, Finland gave the photo a tender kiss. He then returned it back from whence it came and placed all three letters back into his uniform’s interior pockets.

A wave of anxiety then swept over Finland as he realised something.

‘ _Oh God! How am I going to repay him for this?!_ ’ he groaned to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during the Continuation War (June 1941 - September 1944), the second Finno-Russian conflict during the Second World War after the Winter War (Talvisota) (November 1939 – March 1940).  
> Finland is corresponding with two well known Finnish soldiers: Simo ‘White Death’ Häyhä, the legendary sniper of the Winter War, and Lauri Törni (later known as Larry Thorne) – the soldier of three armies.  
> In my headcanon Finland used to refer to his lover as ‘Susan’ when around others before he was confident enough to confirm he was Sweden’s partner.  
> At the 1912 Stockholm Olympics Finland (which was then a Grand Duchy of the Russian Empire) knocked Russia out of the football tournament.
> 
> Should I write a part 2 (Finland's letter back?)  
> If you liked this please leave a comment and check out my other works.


End file.
